The Immortal Magi from the origin of demons
by ReDrakonic
Summary: A story about an OOC Natsu (And others) as we follow the guild.. Tartaros? Natsu is born with some sort of special curse? What could this curse be. OOC/Godlike Natsu, Natsu x Harem (almost all girls from Fairy Tail.. literally, tell me if there is someone I forgot!)


**The following FanFiction is a Natsu x Harem story, the harem list will be listed at the bottom of this chapter (And the next chapters if that is desired)**

 **Rated M for future lemons and violence.**

 **OOC/Smart/Godlike Natsu.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only this story tbh since this is far from the original manga/anime. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Let's go!" Normal Speech.

 _ **"Karyuu no Hoko"**_ Jutsu/power/Techinque/Martial fighting style.

 **"This isn't over"** Demonic Speech.

* * *

 **The Immortal Magi from the origin of demons**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The birth of Natsu Dragneel and the origin of the Etherious curse**

 **Intro:  
** _This story starts at the year X100, a small pink haired boy was born in the town Aucteraden with a special curse that no one knew of at the time._  
 _The Etherious curse, when the infected one dies he/she will be reborn a demon._

The cries of a child could be heard as we see a mother with dark hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face, her attire consisted of tribal wear, opening in the middle to expose her chest area while dark sleeves covered her arms, the tribal wear was a dress that went down to her thighs while small tears formed in her black eyes as she smiled towards her husband.

The father had a burly figure, with jaded eyes. His hair is spiky in the front, while shaved in the back his attire consisted of tribal wear, a neck cuff, as well as part of his body exposed from the clothing, he smiled softly back at his wife as tears formed in his eyes.

The name of Natsu Dragneel's mother and father was Tarragon Dragneel and Iridia Islelocks Dragneel.

In the arms of Iridia we find our protagonist Natsu Dragneel as a baby, however Natsu Dragneel was born with a black tattoo on his arm, which looks like a dragon. (Look in my profile I will link to a picture showing it)

A few houses away from where Natsu is born we see Seilah, being born (Not gonna go into detail about her mother and father since we haven't seen them in the anime and yes Seilah from Tartaros, the one fighting Mirajane Strauss in the manga/anime)

The guild members of Tartaros are all born in Aucteraden, were they all meet the creator and master of Tartaros, Natsu Dragneel or Etherious Natsu Dragneel as he will be known as later in the story.

 **7 years later  
Year X107  
**

* * *

 _We see a pink haired boy running towards a girl with beautiful black hair that has two horns coming out of each side._

We see Seilah walking out of her house as she says something to her parents and before Natsu knew of it He had started running towards her, he couldn't explain why he does it, because he always started running towards her when he saw her.

As he got closer she turned around hearing footsteps and he smiled as soon as he heard her voice "Hey Natsu-sama" he cringed a little when he heard _Natsu-sama he_ still haven't figured out why she says it all the time, she isn't the only one though we will see the other ones who does it in a little while, no doubt about it.

"Hi Seilah-chan" was his response as he gave her his signature grin, that made her blush slightly as soon as she saw it before she walked towards him.

"Shall we get to the usual place Natsu-sama? The others are surely already there by now" she said as she took her hand forward for him to grab.

"Hell yeah let's go!" He almost shouted in excitement as he grabbed her hand and started running towards a big tree, that was at most 750 meters from the town they lived in.

As they neared the tree they could see a chubby boy, they both instantly knew it was Franmalth, as his naturally tanned skin glistened in the sun as he was topless and only had shorts on, however he had no hair, jup bald as they come, Franmalth had a red tattoo that went from his shoulder across his chest to his other shoulder.  
His legs also had a red tattoo that went around his legs several times like a collar.

Next to Franmalth we see Torafuzar another boy, who is bald but he has scales all across his body and likes water, especially the one that he can produce himself (Yes yes, I know eating yourself is weird for Dragon Slayers due to their element, but he isn't eating himself only producing water to drink and help against the sun)  
He had a big black horn on top of his head while his shirt was ripped, due to the scales so he simply ripped the rest of and sighed as he dropped it to the floor before his eyes turned towards Seilah and Natsu, he smiled softly as he saw them coming towards them.

Walking a small distance from Franmalth and Torafuzar we see Kyôka, with greenly hair and purple eyes, above her ears her hair moves out and forms a winged like shape which matches her wing like scales which moves from each side of her head towards the middle of her forehead, she instantly smiles as she sees Natsu and Seilah rushing towards them, her eyes can't choose who to look at cause she would blush either way (The problem with being bisexual I presume? Don't hate me pls)

"Hey guys!" Natsu calls out as they near Franmalth, Torafuzar and Kyôka as they all says "Hello Natsu-sama and Seilah-chan" at the same time, which made Seilah chuckle softly in response before saying "Hello Franmalth-san and Torafuzar-san" she looked at Kyôka which started blushing softly "Hey Kyôka-chan"

They all starts talking about what they did yesterday after separating, until someone was about to hit Natsu with a quick punch, which luckily Natsu managed to see in time to block and throw the attacker towards the tree.

Natsu looked towards the person who attacked him as he could only sigh and smile at the same time, because Jackal landed upside down with his head on the ground as he grinned towards him, both of them had always been good friends maybe due to Jackal liking explosions and Natsu liked fire which could cause an explosion or were apart of an explosion.

Jackal was a small boy going only to Natsu upper chest, he had smooth blond hair with two wolf like ears at the top of his head, while his tail wiggled slightly as he turned himself around and scratched the back of his head, oh he was the only one who didn't call him _Natsu-sama_ nope his words were "Heya Natus-nii, as fast as ever huh?"

Natsu let out a small chuckle "Gotta be fast otherwise it would be boring for you right Jackal-oniichan?" He said as he slammed both of his fist together in front of his chest knowing what were coming next.

"Damn right it would be!" Jackal said as he stood up and brushed his t-shirt and shorts from dust before smiling wildly towards Natsu as he charged her at quite a high speed, Natsu however didn't move as he blocked Jackals fist once again, Jackal decided that his fist wouldn't be enough so he put more pressure in his punch as he lifted himself slightly up in the air before kicking towards Natsus ribcage.

Natsu seeing this quickly put pressure in his own punch making Jackal move slightly back disturbing his kick before he was pulled towards Natsu that had grabbed his wrist to pull Jackal towards him as he prepared his other fist for a devastating punch (For a kid of the Fairy Tail anime/manga).

The fist hit Jackal straight in his stomach as some saliva came out of Jackals mouth as he was punched towards the tree only stopping as he hit the tree, destroying some of the tree in the progress.

Natsu somewhat surprised by his own power looked at his fist with a single sweat dripping down the right side of his forehead, as he looked towards Seilah and Kyôka while scratching the back of his head "Seems like I have gotten even stronger huh?" Franmalth, Torafuzar, Kyôka and Seilah only face palmed as they sighed, before Torafuzar walked towards Jackal that was knocked out and Seilah suddenly summoned a book to hit Natsu on top of his head with.

Natsu groaned softly in pain as he looked at the book before it disappeared as fast as it was summoned as she pouted lightly "Would you stop getting stronger and stronger each day already Natsu-sama?" Seilah said looking annoyed.

"Hey I can't help it! I aren't even training that much, hell I only train when battling one of the guys in our group!" He shouted back in defense before his eyes widened seeing Kyôka staring at him with anger obvious in her eyes "Wh-what?" Natsu asked as he stuttered slightly.

"It just isn't fair! You get stronger and stronger by doing NOTHING!" She said in anger as she completely forgot calling him _Natsu-sama_ , Natsu sighed in defeat as he knew he would get no where with a discussion between him and those two "Then what do you want me to do? Train like hell and end up becoming a treat to people?" He sighed softly.

"Th-that... wouldn't be good.. Natsu-sama" Kyôka said with shame in her voice as she knew what happened to those that became a treat, they would either be sealed in a book or simply killed off.

"I thought so, however now that I think of it, sooner or later there will be people either scared or jealous of us so we need to get powerful." He said as he looked at Torafuzar and Jackal which had just come back "But first we need a way to hide our power".

Seilah shifted nervously as she grabbed Natsus arm softly and spoke "Ehm I have been practicing my magic and I can make books which summon powers, not the user only the power and the only way for the power to come back is to open the book" She said as she looked at Natsu, who was surprised at the start before turning around and hugging her tightly "Seilah you just saved us a lot of time! But how would we know which book is whose?".

She blushed hard by the hug before stuttering slightly at the start of her sentence "Th-th-that is because each book have our Latin name on it except for yours Natsu-sama, your book has END on it".

He chuckled softly to her before turning to the others who were present "So that means Franmalth's book have _Furanmarusu_ written on it?" He asked Seilah as she stood beside her and summoned a black book with red letters saying _Furanmarusu_ on it "Exactly Natsu-sama" She said as she handed Franmalth his book. _  
_

Franmalth bowed softly as a thanks for his book as he looked at it smiling, Seilah walked towards Torafuzar while summoning his book "Then that must mean that Torafuzar's book have _Torafuzā_ written on it right? Similar" Natsu chuckled softly as Seilah gave Torafuzar his book that had _Torafuzā_ written in blue on it.

She took one step to the right of Torafuzars side meeting Jackal as she summoned forth his book and handed it to him as Natsu said "Next is Jackal-oniichan huh? That must be _Jakkaru_ mhm" Natsu said with a smile as Jackal got his book which had blond letters on it written _Jakkaru._

He looked beside him as he saw Kyôka with a sad face, he knew why all the others had some sort of difference in their Latin name, however her Latin name was _Kyōka  
_ Which weren't that much of a difference from her original name, Seilah stood next to Natsu as she handed him the book.

Natsu smiled at Seilah before turning back towards Kyôka, as he pointed her book towards her chuckling slightly "Here you go Kyôka" she smiled with a small tear treating to fall down her right eye as she bowed down in front of Natsu "Thank you so much Natsu-sama" Natsu embraced her in a hug, before he turned to Seilah with his hand glowing "Thanks for showing that ability to me Seilah-chan" he winked at her as her book formed in his hand with purple letters saying _Seira._

Seilah stood wide eyed as her hand tried to form the book, but she couldn't "Y-you can literally go into the dimension I put the books and take them out as you want?" She stared at him in disbelief as he just smirked at her and nodded before handing her, her own book.

He chuckled softly as Seilah practically flew into his arms in a big hug, before all the books shined softly as they merged with their bodies.

* * *

 **Alright that was the ending of the first chapter here, hope you enjoyed and if there is a girl that you want in on the harem I will either add them or give you a reason as to why I won't.**

 **Leave a review on what I could make better!**

 **Harem:  
Irene Belserion  
Erza Scarlet  
Mirajane Strauss  
Cana Alberona  
Lucy Heartfillia  
Mavis Vermillion  
Ultear Milkovich  
Lisanna Strauss  
Sorano Agria  
Aquarius  
Brandish  
Kagura Milkovich  
Dimaria Yesta  
Ur  
Seilah  
Kyôka  
Flare Corona  
Virgo  
Laki Olietta  
Hisui E. Fiore  
Milliana  
Ikaruga  
Virgo (Eclipse)  
Heine Lunasea  
Juliet Sun  
Aries (Eclipse)  
Éclair  
Kamika  
Mary  
Briar**


End file.
